tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
T-50
The T-50 is a tier 1 Soviet light tank. Background Story New anti-tank tactics such as anti-tank guns and mines in the Spanish Civil War led the Soviets to conclude that both the T-26 and BT tanks are obsolete. This results on the development of the T-50 to replace both vehicles. In 1942, the production of the T-50 was called off and only 66 saw service. Playstyle The T-50 has the best armor of any tier 1, as well as the highest top speed. This makes the T-50 a great brawler within its tier and a capable flanker. Although the tank is not commonly used in the game, the statistics it has make it readily capable of fighting tier 1s and certain tier 2s. When playing the tank, the player is recommended to use its armor and mobility effectively. The top speed allows the tank to quickly reach points relatively fast while the armor allows the tank to absorb shells from tier 1 guns, but is largely unable to deflect guns of tier 2 and above vehicles. Pros * At tier 1, the T-50 has the best armor value at its tier which makes several tier 1 tank guns unable to penetrate this tank. * One of the fastest tier 1 vehicles in the game. * Average DPM and reload speed at tier 1. Cons * Although the tank has good armor and speed, the T-50 will not last against tier 2and above vehicles due to its low health pool. * The T-50 is susceptible to tipping over while performing a sharp turn on a hill due to its speed, so be careful. * Low, but not abysmal penetration value. * Somewhat slow turret traverse speed. History New anti-tank tactics such as anti-tank guns and mines in the Spanish Civil War led the Soviets to conclude that both the T-26 and BT tanks are obsolete. In 1939, development of a new vehicle to replace both vehicles began with two prototypes built, designated as ´T-126´ and ´T-127.´ The T-126 design was chosen for further development and two prototypes were sent to Leningrad for testing. After the design was finalized and designated as ´T-50 Light Tank,´it had included innovative design features for its time such as: * Sloped welded armor, although not new but increased its ability to bounce shots. * A commands cupola to see the battlefield easier from the inside rather than opening the hatch to look out. * A torsion-bar suspension * Three crew members operating in a single turret rather than one. By January 1941, production for the T-50 was put on hold due to technical difficulties but the German invasion of Russia in June 1941 delayed production until factories in the Urals were capable of producing T-50s in late 1941. Until early 1942, the production of the T-50 was called off due to poor mechanical reliability, poor ability to produce, and the price to build one. Only about 66 T-50 tanks were built and served with the Red Army and Finnish Army in WWII as reconnaissance. Category:Light Tanks Category:Soviet Union Category:Tier 1 Category:Non-Premium